This invention relates to new quinazoline derivatives and a method of their synthesis and use in medicine.
There have heretofore been used quinazoline derivatives as anti-hypertensive drugs. But it is known that orthostatic hypotention and other side effects are likely to occured at an initial dose and therefore it is desirable to obtain such anti-hypertensive drugs as are free of these side effects.
The principal object of the present invention is the provision of novel quinazoline derivatives having no such adverse reaction as mentioned above. Another object of the present invention is the provision of pharmaceutical compositions useful as anti-hypertensive agents. Still another object of the present invention is the provision of methods of preparing novel quinazoline derivatives. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.